I Do
by booksnbutterfly814
Summary: It's finally here, the day Elena has been waiting for so long: her wedding day.  Delena :    My first fanfic :  I appreciate all the feedback I can get.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Elena, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Caroline squealed excitedly, and Elena smiled back at her. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel a flurry of anxious nerves and excitement. Her white strapless gown hugged her curves until it flared out just above her knees. Her veil rested gently on her head, and flowed out behind her. She couldn't believe that this day had finally arrived: soon, she would no longer be Miss Elena Gilbert, but Mrs. Salvatore. "Oh! Hold still for one second!" Caroline said, reaching over to fix a stray hair. She tucked it underneath Elena's veil and smiled in satisfaction.

"Car, it's fine." Elena insisted. Caroline had been obsessing over her hair for at least 45 minutes, making sure a single strand wasn't out of place.

"What?" Caroline asked. "As maid of honor, it's my job to make sure everything is perfect. Your hair included." Elena laughed to herself; ever since she and Damon had announced their engagement, Caroline had taken it upon herself to plan the entire wedding.

"You've done more than that." Elena said. "This is going to be amazing." Caroline hugged her best friend tightly.

"You really do look beautiful." A man said from the doorway. Elena turned to face him.

"Thank you, Stefan." She smiled again as Stefan crossed the room to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I better get going…" he sighed. "I just wanted to see you before the ceremony began, and it's about to start." Elena's heart skipped a beat.

"Already?" she asked, looking at the clock. It was 12:50- ten minutes until the wedding was set to begin. Caroline squeezed her hand and followed Stefan out of the room. After a few moments, Jeremy walked in.

"Oh, wow." He said, taken aback by how beautiful his sister looked. He paused for a moment, taking the sight in. "You're getting married…" he thought aloud. He had to allow the thought to sink in; he was about to give his older sister, his only family, away to be married. It was just about as crazy for him as it was for her.

"Hard to believe, huh?" Elena asked. Jeremy nodded.

"You ready?" he asked. Elena took a deep breath.

"Yeah." She smiled, and took Jeremy's arm. As they made their way towards the garden where the ceremony was being held, all of Elena's nerves reached their peak; she could barely breathe. It was a good kind of nervous, though, and she walked forward.

Finally, they reached the garden, and she could hear the music playing as bridesmaids and groomsmen proceeded down the aisle. Soon, it would be her turn to make her grand entrance. She strained to get a good look at the altar, but there were too many people in the way. Suddenly, the music changed, and everyone stood up.

"Showtime." Elena said, taking a step forward, and then another one. She could see straight down the aisle now. Rows upon rows of eyes were trained on her, but she only cared about one pair of them. At the other end of the aisle, standing right beside the altar, was the only person who mattered. His blue eyes met her chocolate brown ones and they both smiled. As she walked down the aisle, arm in arm, she focused only on him. The one who would be there for her for the rest of her life, the one who would always protect her, the one who would always love her. _Damon_. When she finally reached him and took his hand, nothing else mattered.

_ "Where are we going, Damon?" Elena asked as she followed Damon away from the party. _

_"__You__'__ll__see.__" __Damon__promised__as__he__led__her__outside,__to__the__outskirts__of__the__property.__Suddenly,__he__stopped._

_ "Okay, so now what?" Elena asked. There was absolutely nothing around them. Damon took her hands in his. _

_ "I love you, Elena." He began. "I have since the moment I met you. We've gotten through a lot these past three years, and I want to spend my eternity with you." Damon let go of one of Elena's hands, and reached into his pocket. Slowly, he got down on one knee, and held up a small, black velvet box. A diamond engagement ring sparkled inside. Elena's jaw dropped, and she nearly stopped breathing. This was really happening. "So, Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?" Elena could barely breathe, much less speak. _

_ "Yes." She managed to choke out, nodding. Damon stood up, slid the ring onto her finger, and kissed her. _


	2. Chapter 2

_This is it_, Damon thought as the music changed from its more subdued melody to the wedding march. Everyone stood up, and his heart stopped. He had waited over a century for this day, for this woman. There she was standing, at the other end of the aisle. God, she looked beautiful. With each step, she came closer to him, and her eyes locked on his. Damon looked over his shoulder at Stefan and Alaric, who smiled at him encouragingly. Even Jeremy nodded at him. Finally, Jeremy placed Elena's hand in Damon's, and nothing else mattered.

"You look beautiful." He said, and Elena smiled as she took his hand. Jeremy gave her a quick kiss and went to his seat. Damon and Elena turned to the minister, and the ceremony began.

"Do you, Damon Salvatore, take Elena Gilbert to be your lawfully wedded wife…?" the minister asked. Hearing the words, Damon took a deep breath. As the minister finished with "As long as you both shall live?" Damon smiled.

"I do." He said.

"And do you, Elena Gilbert, take Damon Salvatore to be your lawfully wedded husband…?" Elena could barely believe that she was hearing those words. Even though she had spent months preparing for this exact moment, she was still overwhelmed with the reality: in a matter of minutes, she would be Damon's wife.

"I do." She said, focusing only on Damon.

They then proceeded to exchange rings. Damon and Elena first took the rings from Stefan and Caroline, who had been tasked with keeping them safe until then. Damon went first, sliding a diamond wedding ring onto Elena's left hand ring finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." he said. He looked up at Elena, who then slid a white gold wedding band onto Damon's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed." she repeated.

"By the power vested in me by God and the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Elena and Damon smiled at each other, and the minister turned to Damon. "You may kiss the bride." Damon pulled Elena in close, and kissed her as applause erupted from all of their family and friends.

"I love you." Damon whispered in Elena's ear, and she smiled. She couldn't help it- she was so happy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Damon Salvatore." Elena and Damon turned to walk back down the aisle, arm in arm. Neither of them could believe they were now, finally, married.


End file.
